Running
by Suewe Kemalnika Kwatica
Summary: Ginormica has daughter, but she knows the secret, she never to know. And for this secret, they want to capture her and after they kill both. Here is their running to save their lives.


Lehla si vedle ní a přitiskla si jí k sobě, nikdy by nedovolila, aby se jí něco stalo. Ještě se rozhlédla kolem. Pro jistotu. Byly tam sami. Byly v tom samy.

,,Mami?" otočila se na Emily na Susan .

,,Spinkej" řekla ji Susan a položila přes ní ruku. Chtěla, aby se cítila v bezpečí. I když bezpečno nebylo nikde. Musely se schovávat. A o to, to bylo horší. Nebylo se kam schovat. Susan doufala, že najdou nějaké opuštěné skladiště. Ale nic. Spaly, tam kde lehly. Nevěděli ani kdy jsou. Susan si byla jistá, že už ani nejsou v Kalifornii. Ale museli jít dál. Museli pořád cestovat, aby je nenašli. Aby se Emily nic nestalo. Susan nemyslela na sebe. Nešlo jí o ní, hlavně aby její malá byla v pořádku i když jediným cílem útoku byla ona.

Emily se pořád převalovala. Asi nemohla spát. Susan jí začala potichoučku zpívat:,, Soft kitty, warm kitty, Little ball of furr, Lazy kitty, pretty kitty,, purr, purr, purr"

Za chviličku už rušilo ticho kolem jenom pár nočních zvuků.

Susan byla šíleně unavená. Za celou tu dobu spala jen pár hodin. Vždycky, když jí strach konečně dovolil spát, museli utíkat. Snažili se je chytnout. Všichni. Nikde a nikdy nebyly v bezpečí. Susan, vyděšená co se stane příště,nechtěla ani spát. Cítila, jak se jí zavírají víčka, ale snažila se to potlačit mrkáním. Nedalo se to. Neměla dostatečnou sílu na to překonat se. Snažila se, alespoň poslouchat. Ale hned usnula.

Položily na ně mikrovláknitou látku, která byla přikotvená k zemi. Měla je udržet u země. Podle rozkazů je té velké, přesněji té větší, nemělo nic stát. Měla být bezpečně dopravena. Síť byla připravena. Nejednalo se přímo o síť, ale o Spontaneous Inteligent Trap, jednoduše s tajným názvem ,,síť" .

Susan pustila Emily a otočila se. Byla napůl vzhůru. Přes sebe cítila přehozená mikrovlákna. Z nevědomosti se domnívala, že to je deka, kterou měla v cele. Ale reflexi po pár nebezpečí, jí radily, ať se podívá. Raději. Pootevřela oči a najednou si uvědomila co se….

Než se její myšlenky stačily vzpamatovat, kolem ní a Emily se z každé strany začala nahoru nad ně skládat kov. Stěna. Sotva co se objevil jeden kus, už tam byl další. Skládaly se na sebe zároveň ze všech stra a když byly v dostatečné výšce, spojily se nad nimi. Tma. Byly zavřené j jakési kovové bedně. Susan chtěla vstát, ale mikrovlákna je přidržela u země. Slyšela tlumené hlasy mužů. Nerozuměla jim. Lehla si na záda. Napla ruce před sebe a protrhla tu látku. Roztrhla to napůl. To už se probrala i Emily. Susan si ani nesedla. Strop byl hned nad nimi. Vykopla. Do kovu udělala promáčklinu. Zkusila to znova. Začala ji popadat panika. Její ne moc dobrá kamarádka, klaustrofobie, se opět začal hlásit ke slovu. Susan začala ztěžka oddechovat. Emily začala brečet.

Susan se zapřela. Na třetí pokus to vyšlo. Posunula se. Klaustrofobie ji nutila udělat cokoliv, co by jí pomohlo se odsud dostat. Strčila ruce do toho co promáčkla do dlaní si zaryla kusy trčícího kovu. Zabrala. Podařilo se jí nohy dostat pod sebe. Sedla si. Čupla. To už měla ruce u hlavy a když si stoupla. Celé předloktí si pořezala od kolu. Bylo to jakoby vlastním tělem otevřela konzervu. Uviděla tu situaci kolem sebe. Všude pobíhali vojáci v černošedých uniformách. Najednou se Susan obmotalo lano kolem ruky táhlo jí to k zemi, což na pořezanou ruku nebylo nijak slastný. Susan chytla lano do obou rukou. Chtěla lano přetrhnou, ale místo toho si jenom spálila. Škubla rukou a vytrhla lano i s kolíkem, který to držel v zemi. Skrčila se, čímž se vyhnula dalšímu útoku, vzala do rukou plačící Emily, vytrhla ze země připevněnou mikrovláknovou látku, kterou Emily držela v rukách a nechtěla se jí pustit, vyskočila z pasti a rozběhla se.

Pětiletá holčička v jejím náručí byla vyděšená. Tiskla se k mamince a brečela. Susan jí chtěla uklidnit, ale její jedinou prioritou bylo jí i sebe dostat do bezpečí. Alespoň dosavadního. Po pár set metrech přestala mít sílu v rukách. Přeběhla přes cestu a položila Emily na zem. Ta pořád křečovitě držela látku v rukách. Přibližně 300 metrů od bylo vysoké skalní město. Susan chytla Emily za ruku a pomale, aby holčička stačila, s ní běžela tam. Možná jediná naděje, kam se schovat. V dálce už byly slyšet vrtulníky. Vběhly do lesa. Mohutné skály je obklopovaly všude okolo. Musely se rychle schovat. Popoběhly ještě kousek, když tu si Susan všimla nemalého zákoutí skály. Ze země nebyl mezi stromy vidět, ale Susan ho z výšky uviděla. Chovala tam Emily.

,,Emily" oslovila ji. Holčička už skoro nebrečela. ,,Tedˇka tady zůstaneš. Musíš být potichoučku. Ano" Emily se na ní nechápavě dívala.

,,Neboj se" objala ji ,,bude to dobrý" nalhávala i sama sobě. Vzala jí látku a odběhla.

Poznala tady to místo, neznala ho přímo, ale z fotek. Byla to pořád Kalifornie. Někde tady by měla být propast. Měla plán. Nevěděla jak moc jí vyjde, ale doufala, že alespoň na 10%. A opravdu. Za chvíli byla u propasti. Kdyby tam spadla, zabila by se. Propast nebyla ničím ohraničená. A právě toho chtěla využít. Smotala ten kus hadru a hodila ho do propasti. Zase se ozvaly vrtulníky. Neměla moc času. Otočila se a skrčená mezi stromy běžela zpátky za Emily. Skálami se začaly ozývat zase ty hlasy. Držela se u skal, aby ji nebylo moc vidět. Ale kde je Emily? Snad jí už nedostali. Ztratila ji? Šla ještě kousek dál. Ze země to zákoutí opravdu vidět nebylo. Nechtěla prozradit svou pozici, ale takhle by tady bloudila do nekonečna. Obešla skálu, že se teda podívá nahoru. Najednou něco zaslechla. Myslela, že to jsou ti muži. Ale zaposlouchala se pořádně . Byl to pláč. Emily. Našla ji. Susan se chovala do zákoutí a přitiskla si ji k sobě.

,,Jsem tady" utěšovala ji. Chvíli bylo ticho. Nad jejich hlavami proletěly vrtulníky. Susan se skrčila dala ruku Emily před pusu a posunula se co nejvíce ke stěně. Vojáci se přibližovali. Prohledávali oblast. Procházeli kolem nich. Čím blíž jim byli, tím víc Susan tiskla k sobě Emily.

Postupně odcházeli. Postupovali dále k soutěsce. Jeden voják přišel až k zákoutí. Bylo šero a byly schované ve stínu a krylo je černé oblečení. Ale Susan prozrazovala barva vlasů. Voják vytáhl baterku a začal svítit do tmy zákoutí. Už, už zasvítil Susan na botu, když v tom mu zapraskala vysílačka. Susan nerozuměla, ale voják najednou otočil směr. Susan pomale Emily pustila. Oddychla si. Ale na jak dlouho. Vzala dcerku do náručí a rychle se s ní potichu rozběhla někam. Kamkoliv…..

Otevřela oči. Byla v jakémsi tmavém prostoru.

,,Emily?" rozhlížela se kolem.

,,Emily!" vstala a pošla kousek. Narazila. Ruce ani nerozpažila. Sáhla nad sebe, ale strop nenahmatala. Nebyla v prostoru větším jak psací stůl. (přepočteno na její normálnost)

,,Emily!" zakřičela, ale ozvala se jen ozvěna. Nahmatávala stěny kolem sebe. Začala ji chytat panika.

,,Emily!" sesunula se na zem. Co se to s nimi stalo? Vždyť utíkaly a….a..Susan si nemohla vybavit kam to doběhli. Poslední co si pamatovala, bylo to jak vzala Emily do náruče, udělala pár kroků a…..Dál nic. Pak už jen otevřela oči. Chytli je? Kde je Emily?

,,Emily!" začala brečet. Natáhla nohy a špičkami u nohou se dotýkala druhé stěny. Kde je její dcerka? Kde je ona. Co se bude dít. Zabijí ji? A to kvůli té blbé informaci. Kvůli tomu se musejí pořád schovávat. Kvůli těm pár slovům.

,,évt ej šechc oc onhcešv" znělo jí to v hlavě ,,évt ej šechc oc onhcešv".

Chtěla vrátit čas. Chtěla zase být se svou holčičkou. Jaký by to bylo, kdyby nemuseli utíkat?

,,évt ej šechc oc onhcešv" vyslovila to nahlas. Najednou jí přes zavřená víčka do očí vniklo světlo. Otevřela je. Seděla na zemi v nejzazším rohu společné místnosti. Před sebou viděla někoho velkého, skoro jako ona, sedět u jejího stolu a psát. Vstala a otřela si slzy.

,,Haló?" oslovila velkou neznámou. Ale ta nereagovala. Susan popošla o pár kroků a najednou se za ní otevřeli dveře. Než se stačila otočit, skrz ní něco prošlo. Nic necítila. Jenom to viděla. Ale vždyť to….to byla ona. Měla na sobě, to klasické černé oblečení, ale vlasy jí splývaly až do pasu. Sedla si k té první postavě a koukla se jí přes rameno do papíru.

,,Tak jak to jde Emily?" zeptala se jí. Susan se na to nechápavě dívala. Viděla sama sebe, jak sama sebou prošla a ta druhá. Musí být Emily. Vypadala,tak dospěle. Tvář měla jinou, ale základní rysy zůstaly. Mohlo jí být tak 15.

,,Já tomu nerozumím" přeškrtala soci na papíře Emily. ,,Chápu, když něco se něco rozdělí na stejný časti, ale tři poloviny? Sorry, nejsem debil."

,,Emily!" okřikla ji něžně Susan a vzala jí papír ze stolu.

,,Promiň," omluvila se Emily. ,,Nejsem hloupá"

,,Vždyť to máš správně" položila Susan papír na stůl.

Současná Susan postupovala k nim a jen hleděla na tu scénu před sebou.

,,Haló?" položila ruku na stůl, ale dlaň jí jen projela kovem.

,,Mami?" začala si Emily kreslit cosi na papír. ,,A vážně nemůžem tam nahoru?"

,,Emily" položila jí ruce na ramena Susan. ,,Už jsem ti to vysvětlovala"

,,Já vím, ale když ty o něm s tátou pořád vykládáš a já bych to tam chtěla vidět"

,,Ale vždyť už jsi tam byla"

,,Ale z toho si prdlajz pamatuju" proryla Emily díru do papíru.

Susan, která té scéně mlčky přihlížela a i kdyby něco řekla, tak by jí stejně neslyšely, nevěřícně přemýšlela, jak se sem dostala. Vždyť jenom vyslovila to proč se jí dosavadní život obrátil naruby. ,,évt ej šechc oc onhcešv" přemýšlela nad tím. Nikdy si neuvědomila, jak je to důležité. Až teď is ty slova řekla normálně:,, Všechno co chceš je tvé" . Proto ji honily. Každý to chtěla, každý chtěl mít všechno po čem touží. A ona chtěla vědět, jaký by to bylo, kdyby se nemuseli chovávat. Ale moc předběhla dobu.

,,évt ej šechc oc onhcešv" řekla si, ale nic. Pořád se dívala na sebe a Emily jak sedí u stolu. Budoucí Susan něco Emily vysvětlovala, ale Emily udržela pozornost asi jako komár.

,,évt ej šechc oc onhcešv" soustředila se Susan znova. Jak to že to nefunguje? Vždyť to říká dobře. No tak, zpátky, vrátit se. Jsem moc daleko. A pak si to uvědomila. Musí se nejprve dostat do své dimenze. Tak kde je pronásledují.

Zamyslela se nad tím co Susan říkala. ,,Vždyˇt už jsi nahoře byla" Tady asi taky se nějak musel dostat nahoru. Zamyslela se jak to zformulovat, aby se vrátila v čase, ale tam odkud byla. Už ví….

Otevřela oči. Stála u jakési budovy u silnice. Aut moc neprojíždělo. Kde to sakra?... Susan se rozhlédla něco proběhlo přes přechod aniž by se rozlhlídlo. Pořádně se na to zadívala. Zase ona. Ty vlasy. To byla ještě na střední. Přeskočila až moc. Na tn den si pamatovala. Její 1. setkání s Derekem. Běžela ke škole. Nestíhala hodinu Biologie. Musela jít něco vyřídit a pak zas neměla čas. Před školou stála parta kluků. Mezi nimi i její budoucí vyvolený. Susan chtěla proběhnout kolem nich rychle do školy, když v tom jeden z nich udělal krok doprava a loktem jí srazil všechny učebnice co měla v ruce na zem. Ten kluk byl Derek. Ostatní kluci se tomu smáli, ale Susan ho jen v duchu proklínala sezbírala to ze země a utíkal dál. Z dálky slyšela jen jak na ni křičí něco ve smyslu že je nemehlo. Když tak tu scénku patnácti metrová Susan pozorovala, vzpomínala ,že už tehdy byl Derek tak trochu debil. Ale musela dopředu. A Tentokrát raději půjde pomaleji….

Jenom uslyšela jak něco dopadlo na zem. Susan přemýšlela jak to vůbec mohla přežít. Divila se ,že vyvázla bez zranění. Vždyť na ni spadnul meteorit!...Dobře asi takhle by se měla posunovat. Ne moc, ne málo. Raději zmizí. Nehodlala se na tu scénu s roztoucí výškou dívat…..

Skřípění kovu. Nejbrilantnější most světa se pod Váhou robota přelomil jako špejle a jeho mohutná věž se přelomila a…..

Tma. Ozývalo se jenom tiché mlaskání. Všude aji na hlavní chodbě byl tma. Ten den, kyd nešla elektrika. Ta noc kdy Emily….Bože.

Už se ozval jenom dětský řev. Susan opět stála v rohu místnosti a dívala se jak její o něco mladší já utěšuje plačící holčičku s rozseklou tváří. Po tváři ji tekla krev a slzy měla zalité slzami. Současné Susan to rvalo srdce. Bylo to jako živá vzpomínka. Byla to jako živá fotka. Držela jí v náručí a utírala jí slzy. Emily. Musí něco udělat. I když nemohla na nic sáhnout, musela vymyslet něco jak to změnit. Nějak aby, se jí ta vzpomínka dostala z hlavy. Nějak aby se ta slova vůbec nedozvěděla. Tak dál.

Uslyšela vrtulníky. Něco se mihlo mezi stromy a na skálu stěny padl stín. Už zase byla moc daleko. Susan pronásledovala sama sebe až k soutěsce. Jakmile padla látka na zem Susan zůstala a dívala se jak do ní fouká vítr. Vrtulníky se přibližovaly a sílily výkřiky rozkazů. Susan se jen dívala a přemýšlela jak zpátky, aby zase nepřeskočila moc. Najednou uslyšela výkřik a kolem ruky se jí omotalo lano. Jakože….?

Najednou na ni padla síť. Susan se lekla. Nevěděla co se děje. Jakože se teďka dotýká ostatních věcí. Vždyť není v přítomnosti. Jaktože ji vidí? Trhal s sebou. Udělala krok, Zakopla. Poslední co si pamatovala byl pohled do propasti. A pak náraz.

Ležela svázaná na zemi. Nic necítila. Jen jí třeštila hlava. Kde udělala chybu.

,,Emily". Ani neslyšela sama sebe , že mluví. V hlavě jí proběhl cíl její cesty. Takhle už nic nenadělá. Za Emily. Za Emily. A zapomenou celý tohle hloupý heslo. Chci za Emily. Její hlavní proiritou bylo se uvolnit z těch lan. Musela zase utéct do jiné časti běhu událostí.

Jediný co jí napadlo bylo, jaký by to bylo, kdyby na ni nespadl ten meteorit? Jakmile jí ta myšlenka napadla cítila jak lana povolují. Najednou neležela na zemi, ale stála. Stála uprostřed tiché ve Fresnu. Žádná bolest. Nic nenasvědšovalo pádu. Ani škrábanec. Jenom foukal vítr.

Po ulici šla dívka s vlasy svázané v culíku. N sobě měla reejoice a tenký svetřík. Sedla si tiše na lavičku. Susan jen slyšela její vzlykání. Brečela. Ale kvůli čemu. Podívala se na oblohu. Najednou Susan zase jakoby neexistovala. Jenom se dívala do jejích ubrečených očí. Něco jí trápilo. Ale co?. Susan dívajíce se sama na sebe, strnule stála kousek vedle ní. Malá Sue si utřela slzy. Seděla svým typickým způsobem- ruce kolem pasu a lokty se opírala do noh. Najednou jí zazvonil mobil. Chvíli to nechala vyzvánět, ale nakonec to zvedla.

Enormika si klekla blíž, aby popřípadě slyšela rozhovor.

,, Jo jsem v pořádku" řekla Susan po dlouhé pauze ticha ,,jen jsem musela na vzduch." Osoba jí volajíci chvíli něco povídala. Enormika se naklonila blíž v šumění špatného signálu slyšela jen :,,Luju tě" Susan se zhluboka nadechla a potlačila další příval slz.

,,Já tebe taky" řekla a se zvedáním se z lavičky dala mobil do kapsy a pomale začala odházet.

Susan se jenom dívala jak její stín mizí na konci ulice. CO jí mohlo tak rozbrečet? Možná Enormika na tom byla líp, tak jak byla. Možná by to nebylo o nic lepší, být normální. Byla z toho zaražená. ,,Emily"

Opět tma a ticho. Byla v tmavém prostoru. Tam, kde předtím než se vydala na tu úžasnou cestu časoprostorem. Ale tady něco nesedělo. Prostor byl větší, než si pamatovala. Natáhla ruce. Nic. V pohodě vstala. I když ušla deset kroků pořád nic kromě podlahy nenahmatala. Šla tedy normálním krokem, když špičkou botu vrazila do stěny. Ta se odsunula o ona stála na chodbě ke společenské místnosti. Rychle položila ruku na protější stěnu. Dveře se odsunuly a prostor zalilo umělé světlo ze zářivek. Tam naproti na kovové posteli spala Emily…..


End file.
